The Burning Soul of Undying Love
by The Phantoms Angel of Darkness
Summary: This story is where Christine finally asks Raoul to take her back to the Opera Populair after all that is happened for a reason unknown and Erik is longing for his ange de music once more.This will be a life changer for all of Paris.The Phantom LIVES!
1. Chapter 1 The Change

_**Erik (Phantom)**_

I awoke with a cold sweat and my breathing fast and shallow, I had dreamt of her again. Oh why can I not throw away the memories…? Those haunting memories… The memories of when she first saw my face and did not turn from it, but only turned from my soul. My begotten soul. Oh God! I wish that she were here. I sighed heavily and slowly rolled out of my bed, memories of her still fluttered around me. I still loved her and no matter what had happened or what is to come, that was forever.

Ever since the night in my dungeons when she left me with a kiss of compassion that I will never forget, and a ring that her fiancé gave her, I have felt broken. I feel like a part of me is gone, that part is her. Everyday, every night, and every moment I think of her. I can hear her angelic voice singing so softly a melody that flows in my black and forsaken heart. The song is so familiar and sounds so real that I feel my hair stand on end as the melody floats all around me, through me and becomes a part of me. I can feel her fragile hands once more grasping me in our final goodbye, her warms lips, so sweet, so tender and caring, and her soft curly locks that flowed with all the grace anyone could find. I can feel the last breath she took in front of me as she left. By now I am shaking with the memories of that night.

_She has never really left,_ I thought to myself. She is still in my heart or the black abyss of what you may call a heart. She is an angel, mon ange, so beautiful and caring, and I am but a tortured soul of a demon who doesn't deserve her presence, and doesn't deserve to even think of her. I let her go that night for one reason, because I loved her so, and that I'd rather her be happy and myself be tormented than keeping her with me against her will… against her happiness. I've never quite left the thought of the kiss that she left me with. I never figured it out truly; for it was the happiest I've ever felt I know. But…_Did she do it to set free Raoul or did she do it out of the love she had for me. Did she even love me? _Those thoughts shake me from my daydream as I feel the chill of her presence surrounding me, and soon consuming me.

_If only I knew… If only I knew…_

_**Christine**_

Raoul and I were on our way home and I had something bothering me. I knew he wouldn't like me asking him about it but I had to... I must... The question was slowly eating away at my mind. I felt as though I was going to scream it out, but I regained my composure, calmly I leaned my head on his shoulder and gently said "Raoul I have something I wish to ask you."

"Go ahead, you know you can ask me anything." He said with a smile, wrapping his arm around me.

"I know it has been hard for us since all the things that have happened, but…" I continued, hesitating.

"What is it?" he now had a worried look on his face and he pulled me gently from my comfortable spot and sat me where our eyes met.

"I wanted….." I sighed heavily and finally continued, "I wanted to know if you would mind if I went to back to The Opera Populair."

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair before he looked at me and said, "I knew this would come."

"Raoul please!" I cried. "The Opera House is now repaired." After a few moments I added to my plea, "Music is my life and _that_ Opera house is the only home I've _ever _had. It is all I've ever known... Don't make me give it up…please."

He looked at me and searched for some form of truth in what I had told him that might lie in my tearful eyes. "Fine, I suppose we can return, but hear me out."

I nodded my head and looked into his wary eyes that were now frantic.

"We will go to the Opera House, but_ please_ consider after this final visit, to leave it behind for good." He said in a hoarse tone.

Tears began to stream down my face; I wasn't sure if they were from happiness, sorrow, or both. I smiled the best I could and we continued now to the Opera Populair.

I hadn't told him the true reason why I had wanted to return to The Opera House. I _honestly _didn't know myself... All I knew is that I had been dreaming of_ him_. I sighed gently as I lay my head back on Raoul's shoulder. By him I mean Erik… I loved Erik and I still do… Even though Raoul is caring and loving to me… (sighs) I just don't want to hurt him anymore. If he knew the truth, it would kill him, for Erik and I share a soul, a soul bound to music. I couldn't leave that behind, no matter how much he and I at one point wanted to escape, there is no way out of the love, out of the fire that burns in Erik's soul and mine… or at least it did in Erik's. Oh how I wish sometimes that I stayed with him.

_Is Erik still there? Is he really dead? No he can't be. He isn't_. _Not after all that happened._ These thoughts shot through my mind as if someone was firing a pistol filled with them.

_If he is alive, I wonder if he still loves me… I wish I knew… _"Erik." I sighed ever so gently, as I slipped into a dream of my love, my life, and my home in the Phantom's lair.


	2. Chapter 2 Something in the Air

_**Erik**_

I paced throughout my lair; the air grew heavy and frantic. I felt that something was going to happen, no... I knew it… Every night now I dreamed of her; those dreams are becoming more real as time passes.

That's when I heard an angelic voice singing "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you know? God gave me courage to show you, you are not ALONE!" I whirled around to find the source of the sweet melody_. It must have been a dream, yes another daydream. Wait no it can't be… It sounded so real._

Before I knew what was happening I was headed quickly to the Mirror. I had to know if I was truly going mad once more, or if my _sweet_ ange had returned to me.

I silently peered through the clouded mirror to find what I could not believe… "Christine." I sighed with shocked and joy. She was speaking with her _fiancé,_ Raoul. I sat and listened to their conversation until Raoul had left.

_**Christine**_

We had just arrived at the Opera Populair and it was a glorious sight. I dashed to my room, leaving Raoul standing awkwardly at the entrance, to find surprise as I had left it. I spoke to Raoul for awhile about the job they were offering me; we argued for what seemed an eternity and he finally gave in. He never could defeat me; I could see it in his eyes... He could never deny my happiness, which made was I was doing much harder.

"Oh thank you Raoul.!! I'm so happy." I said smiling and crying, brimming with joy.

"I know… that's why I agreed.sighs If it makes you happy, it's alright with me." He said smiling that little smile he always gave me when he couldn't sat no and knew he was defeated.

"Well if you don't mind I must get my things ready for the rehearsal tonight." I said half expecting him to say "ok whatever needs to be done I will help you with." But instead he kissed my cheek and said goodbye.

He closed the door very hesitantly though, I knew he was worried. I was worried to… I wanted it all over with. I didn't want anymore harm to come of him. _He deserves someone who can be his fully. _When he met me, I already belonged to one man, Mon ange de music, the Phantom, my beloved Erik.

As I sat in a small cushioned chair by my dresser absorbed in my thoughts, I noticed something I did not see when I first came in… Lying on my dresser was a _Red Rose_ that still had the thorns on it, a black ribbon tied around it. My eyes were locked on it, as I slowly and shakily reached for it, feeling the chill of a presence unseen flow through my entire body. "Erik?" I whispered as the air grew cold. I then heard the sweetest sound I have ever heard in my entire life, his voice.

"Yes, Christine, mon ange, I am here."

He stepped out of the mirror and for the first time in what seemed a lifetime, I saw him.

I was still sitting at my dresser, stunned beyond belief. I slowly tore my eyes off of Erik just to look at the rose that I still clutched in my shaking hand and said as my eyes filled with his sight, "You knew I was coming?"

"Yes, just as you knew I was still here." He said with a new tone that I had not heard before; it was a mix of sadness, joy, and love.

I began to quiver from shock that I was here once more; here with him. I knew I had a choice once more; to go or to stay... That decision was made the moment I stepped foot in the carriage with Raoul. I vowed '_if he was still here, I would stay with him for he is my love, my fire, my soul, he is me and I can not live without him."_

He looked at me with the same look that I so clearly remember, "So, what now?' he softly asked pausing for a moment before continuing. "What are you here for? Have you dropped by for a visit?" He asked a little sharply.

"No." I replied calmly, smiling as I said, "I've come to go home."

He looked at me in amazement and confusion as he spoke ever so gently, "You mean… You've returned Mon ange? You know this won't be easy."

I began to blush as I took his extended hand and said, "I know, but we have to try…Let's just go home."

"We can try, I suppose… but…" He let go of my hand for a moment. "What of your fiancé, Raoul?" when he asked this his eyes grew solemn, only did they begin to gleam with the fire I remember when I said "Before he came, I had already belonged to someone…It has taken till now to realize that without you, I am broken."

He smiled and his eyes gleamed as he whispered "You read my mind."

He reached once more for my hand and before I realized what had happened, we were in the boat making our way home.


	3. Chapter 3 Down Once Again

**_Erik _**

She was more beautiful than I remember; her eyes glistened as she gently grasped my hand and rode in my boat, heading _'home'_. My home, but hers as well? I was unsure if this would work, for I knew Raoul wouldn't stop until he found her, the people of Paris think I am dead and if I show my face or Christine disappears once more, **all of Paris** **and the managers of the Opera Populair would panic** and that wouldn't be good for her at all… Myself I am not worried about, I just want her to be happy and safe.

We were arriving at the grate before she spoke. She slowly turned and looked up into my eyes smiling as she asked, "What do you mean when you said 'You read my mind?"

I was silent, unsure of how to tell her, how she would take it, or if she even would understand.

"Erik?" she spoke louder her eyes filling with worry, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I sighed heavily and then finally continued, "I… have been dreaming of you and... I have felt… broken without you." I spoke turning away from her.

Tears began to run down her blushing cheeks as she sang softly "_You are not alone_."

I looked at her as she began to blush very heavily; she bowed her head as she smiled ever so faintly. I felt a smile slowly take shape on my face and that broken feeling soon vanished.

We soon came upon the lair and exited the boat.

_**Christine**_

We soon arrived _home._ I took his hand as I stepped out of the boat; staring at him sheepishly as I asked "Erik... Can we start back with my singing lessons?"

He looked at me a little startled by my request and smiled as he said "let's do."

He walked over to the organ and pulled out "Think of Me." I was in the middle of the song when I first saw his eyes gleaming as I sang the line "_There will never be a day when I won't think of you_!" I was a little rusty and he could tell, but as soon as our eyes met, my voice soared. I stopped for I was startled at how my voice suddenly changed; it sounded so much clearer, sweeter, and full of life. We both exchanged looks of confusion but as a smile crept across his face, he explained everything without saying a word

"I guess it's true," his eyes said bowing his head," if we are without each other we are broken."

I began to smile and felt my cheeks begin to blush as I finished the song. His eyes grew wide as I hit the last note with extraordinary sharpness and clarity; its sound echoed throughout the lair. As I glanced over at him, I noticed the admiration welling in his sapphire blue eyes. I began to blush even more than I already was, my face growing hot with embarrassment. Our eyes locked once more and we had our own private talk in each others mind.

_**Erik**_

She was glowing, I could swear by it. I wasn't truly sure what happened exactly, but when our eyes met and I saw her beauty and heard voice so clear and angelic, that I just could not stop staring. I was in awe of her… her perfection. I just wanted to stand there and bask in the light of Mon ange. I'm not sure as if why her voice changed so dramatically, but I was now sure that she needed me and I needed her.

I was still staring at her when she walked over to me and asked ever so softly that it was barely audible, "Erik, I'm tired, can we please stop?"

"Yes, of course, you did beautifully." I replied, becoming worried at the sight of the exhaustion that was quickly growing in her eyes.

_**Christine**_

He took me over to the couch by the unlit fireplace and laid his cloak over me. I was hesitant to tell him that it was quite chilly, but as if he was telepathic he said "You're chilled, I will get wood for the fire."

I wasn't used to him being so caring, so observant. He was finishing with fire just as dozed off. I remember thinking before my slumber, _"This will work, I will make it; it has to... I know it will be hard, but we have to try."_

I dreamt of Erik, he was singing a sweet song to me, but he was so sad. I was confused so I tried to walk to him and ask him what was wrong, but he just pushed me away; I was scared. He sent me away… the last words I remember him saying in my dream was "This won't work; I'm sorry Mon ange."

I awoke hearing voices; I sat up in the dimly light den of his lair to find Erik missing. I called to him with no answer. I soon became frantic searching for him; the voices becoming louder by the moment.


	4. Chapter 4 The Note

_**Raoul**_

It was soon time for the practice to begin and I decided to go wish my darling Little Lotte good luck. I could feel that she was anxious and possibly a bit nervous as well.

I walked casually down the corridors to the dormitories of the Opera House. Memories flowed through my mind of what had happened, of what these walls had seen.

I finally arrived at Christine's door and knocked gently.

"Christine?" I said softly, waiting for a reply that would never be received. I knocked once more before slowly opening the door and peering inside.

"Christine?" I asked once again much louder this time with still not a single reply. I became frantic as I saw not one soul in the room.

I began to search her room not knowing what I was looking for… that's when I came upon a note by a thorny rose that lay glistening on her dresser.

"The Phantom," I breathed. "He has returned."

I slowly picked up the note that lay beside the thorny rose. My hands began to shake as I opened it and read it very slowly. The first time I read I became utterly confused;

I read it three times before it all sank in.

_**Raoul,**_

**_I am sorry, but I can not stay with you. I have deceived you I'm afraid. When you first came here, my heart belonged to another. Do not fear for me for I went willingly. I love him; he will not harm me._**

**_I do not wish to cause you anymore pain. You deserve someone whose heart they can give you fully; that person isn't me. Forgive me, but I must follow my heart._**

**_Please understand, _**

**_Christine_**

I knew it was her handwriting and yet I couldn't believe it was from her. At that moment I thought of the mirror; she went with him through it. I tried to open it without success.

I went to the only other place I knew; I told the managers of what has happened and then we were on our way to the balcony/ceiling door of the stage room where the performances were held. That was the only other entry to lair of the Opera Ghost that I knew of.

We soon came upon the spot where the boat should have been. "Damn, it's gone." I breathed.

"How are we going to get to Christine without a boat?" Firmin inquired, panting for he had accidentally fallen behind.

I looked around... I knew there had to be another way... I finally saw a hidden stairway. We walked up it and I soon realized where we were... We were on the stairway Madame Girie led me to and where I fell through a trap door into a water-filled death-trap. I bypassed it and before I could tell Monsieur's Firmin and Andre I heard a loud clunk and a huge splash; I looked down and saw the two of them splashing around like puppies that were receiving their first bath.

"Hold on! I've found a rope; I'll pull you both out!" I yelled down to them.

They tried to reply but all I heard was spattering and splashing.

After pulling them out, we continued on. They were a bit more cautious and kept close behind me; funny enough. They looked behind them at every moment as if waiting for another trap to ensue... I was praying that there wasn't. We soon came close to the door near the Phantom's lair. I opened it and reluctantly the two of them followed.

I heard sobbing from within as I walked deeper and deeper into the dim light room of the Phantom's lair.


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

_**Christine**_

"Erik?!" I now cried frantically, walking slowly back to the couch.

As soon as those words left my lips, Raoul entered.

"Oh thank heavens, your safe!" He cried running over to me and grasping my hands in his; his face red with anxiety.

"I'm fine." I replied calmly. "Didn't you read the note I left you?"

"Yes I did, but I wasn't sure if it was you who wrote it." He said with a worried look sweeping across his blue eyes. He began looking me over for any injuries and then our eyes met once more as I began to speak.

"Well I did and what it said in it is all true. sighs I'm sorry Raoul, but **_I'm happy_.** Now if you please." I said tears welling in my eyes as I shakily pointed to the door.

Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin had a shocked look on their faces as they walked in, gasping for breath while their clothes were dripping wet. They stood for a moment, leaning on each other, as the color flooded back into their soaked faces.

Raoul was now at the point where tears were coming to his eyes, he knelt down beside me and softly spoke, "Little Lotte, Oh please tell me this isn't true, don't leave me."

"Little Lotte is no more, I'm afraid dearest Raoul." I replied chocking back tears of guilt and sadness. "I never will leave you because I was never truly yours for I am here now. I am home and..." I stopped for a moment trying to keep my fast draining composure. "I'm sorry." I bowed my head so I could not see the sorrow welling in his eyes, but it was too late.

His eyes, blue as sapphire, now shone with sadness. He slowly stood, turned, and walked away, leaving me in the darkness that he had dashed through. Andre and Firmin had an appalled expression on their faces as they too turned and walked away with Raoul. As the walked off I could hear them frantically asking Raoul, "What happened? What are you to do? Will she still sing?"

Raoul stopped looked at me, then looked at the two frantic managers as he said "She will still sing for you, as always. I will still support the Opera Populair; nothing has truly changed. She is…happy now and home, as she said..." He paused in the middle of the last sentence; he was fighting back tears.

He smiled at me and then turned quickly so I did not see the tears that were now flowing down his face, as he walked away. Andre and Firmin looked at me and then looked back at Raoul; the had the oddest look in their eyes as they both followed Raoul back to the light and away from the dark.

I sat in the darkness, my crying soon turned to sobbing; I was so tired. I cupped my head in my hands as I felt strong, gentle arms wrap around my waist and hold me. It was the only comfort I had.

"Erik?" I sighed between tears.

"Yes mon ange… shhhhh now… you are safe." He whispered, gently turning me around so that our eyes met, holding me ever closer. "I thought you were leaving with Raoul." He continued with an unusual gleam sparking in his eyes.

"Where would I go? My home is here." I replied smiling a little as the tears streamed down my face.

He sighed heavily, "You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" He said, smiling faintly as he bowed his head away from me.

I lifted his head so that our eyes met and said softly, "Who said it was going to be easy? I am not leaving. _I love you Erik_."

He gave me the oddest look as he said "You are delirious; you must rest for you are exhausted." Concern flooded his eyes.

He lifted me gently from the couch and carried me to his bed, gently laying me down in it. He gently kissed my forehead and shut the door behind him as he left.

I was too weak to protest to anything he said or did. I had not eaten or slept well in days and I was so exhausted that I immediately went to sleep, but it was an uneasy rest.


	6. Chapter 6 The Night Terror

_**Erik**_

I peaked in to check on her; she looked like an angel as she slept. She soon though became uneasy in her sleep and I began to fear that all this stress was taking its toll on her. I glanced at her once more as I shut the door as silently as I opened it.

I worried. _"How are we going to make this work?"_ I questioned myself. _"This isn't going to be easy, but if she wants to try, I couldn't deny her." _ I feared only one thing… myself. _"What if I hurt her again? I know I can barely control my anger as it is." _

"Oh Christine." I sighed and bowed my head. "I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled though just a little thinking of when she said that she loved me to Raoul and the look on his face when she told him. I love her as well, but I am afraid I will hurt her once again and worse than the last time.

I sat down to think… "Women are so confusing." I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard a shriek from my bedroom; it was Christine.

_**Christine**_

I awoke screaming; I was terrified and I had no earthy idea why. I had a night-terror I suppose. My hands were shaking so badly they felt as if they were to fly off at any moment. I remembered vaguely that I had them frequently after my father died.

Erik rushed into the room and wrapped his arms around my at once. He held me tightly as he whispered, "You're safe Mon ange… please don't cry… Your safe now… Please do not cry." His arms made me feel safe immediately and his voice soothed me.

"Erik." I said shaking as tears ran down my face. "I'm frightened… please don't leave me."

"I won't. I won't. You are safe mon ange." He said stroking my hair; his eyes were full of concern.

We sat there for a long time and I soon fell asleep in his arms. The comfort I felt when I was with him was unmatched. I vaguely remember him laying my down and me calling to him "Erik, don't leave, please." He stopped and gave an odd look as he slowly lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around me as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke and looked to find Erik missing; I sat up and saw that he had left me a note.

It read…

_I know you must be hungry… There is plenty of food for you. Help yourself and Get some rest._

"Erik," I sighed and smiled as I read it… "Always concerned."

I went and ate much and drifted off to sleep for I was still very tired. I soon after was getting ready for rehearsal when I felt the familiar arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and laid my head upon his chest and we stood for a moment before he and I walked to my dressing room.

In the shadows of the hall near the dressing room door, I gently kissed him goodbye and went to change.


	7. Chapter 7 Love is Stronger than Pain

_**Christine**_

It was around 6:00pm when our rehearsal ended. We were doing a play call The Burning Soul of Undying Love. It is about a girl who loved another and left her present lover to follow her heart. She returns years later to find the man she loves and to her shock, he still loves her.

I thought of it for a long time… the plot sounded so familiar…

It came to me just as I saw my beloved Erik, My Angel of Darkness, waiting for me in the exact place he and I parted.

"The play sounds like our relationship." I thought aloud, not realizing that I did.

He must have overheard me because he replied, "The play? Yes, I wonder why…" He smirk and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our eyes met once again, his gleamed so brightly; A new fire, burning blue, streaked across his eyes. I stared at him intensely, for I could not help but cling to its warmth.

"You wrote this?" I inquired, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes mon ange. I had wonderful inspiration." He smiled once more his eyes now burning with the fire I remember as he kissed me so gently; we were soon headed home.

We entered the kitchen area of the lair where I had eaten earlier and had a cup of hot tea together. We soon made this a routine, after rehearsal I would spend time with Erik.

One day though, things changed. He was in an ill tempered mood; I didn't care though. I enjoyed being around him no matter what mood he was in and I was used to him acting this way every so often.

This day though was different.

_**Erik**_

I had stopped trying to do what was best for Christine for a while and enjoyed her company. She seemed so happy and I even caught myself happy as well, but … my anger was uncontrollable today; I feared the worst and it soon happened.

Christine and I were sitting together, she was leaning on my shoulder, and I was reading to her as usual on the couch near the fire; she was so peaceful.

After the story we sat and talked for a while. We came upon the subject of our life here. I tried to explain to her that she needed to be happy, to have someone who can take her into the light.

She replied, "My Angel of Darkness, I belong her with you. The light I have tried and I have found where I belong… I am home, remember?" Her eyes were shining and on the verge of tears.

I turned away from her. I was so angry because I couldn't tell her that there was no life with me…

She pulled my head up so that our eyes met and she sang so softly "_Pitiful creature of darkness_…"

I stopped her before she went on.

"Don't!" I yelled and pushed her away from me.

"Erik?" She cried as she fell to the floor

"_Oh no… It's happened."_ I thought to myself. "I told you, there is no life with me… All I do is hurt you. I don't want to harm you anymore." I yelled at her feeling my anger take control of me.

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face and said "Erik… I am not leaving because you think this may not work… please try. _I love you_."

I saw the pain I had caused her and I fell to my knees beside her… The fiery anger that raced through my blood cooled as I spoke softly "Oh Mon ange, I only want your happiness, and no matter what I do, I always seem to hurt you." I said bowing my head away from her for tears began to well in my eyes.

She gently turned my head back to hers so our eyes met and gently kissed away all the anger that was left. She was so gentle, so loving, and all I did is cause her pain and suffering.

_How did I deserve an angel?_

I gently picked her up and carried her to my bed… I then inquired of any injuries I had caused her.

She hesitated, then, slowly showed me the palm of her right hand. It had been cut from the fall. I walked over to my dresser in my bedroom and revealed a few bandages; I brought them over to the bedside and gently cleaned her wounds.

I spoke softly as I began to wrap her cut, "Christine… I'm…. I'm so sorry." I bowed my head so couldn't see her face… but I knew that tears were welling in here eyes.

She smiled and as she replied, "I know…but I expected that everything wasn't going to be easy. We were going to have a few spats here and there, but that's what couples do."

I looked up at her and our eyes met as she said the word 'couples'; I never thought of us that way.

I smiled very faintly and she too smiled; I dressed her wound and kissed her very gently.

"You must rest now; you are very fatigued." I spoke softly as I gently caressed her face, wiping away the tears that were shed today. She smiled up at me and for a moment I knew that everything would work out in the end… for Christine's sake it had too.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Song With a New Voice

_**Christine**_

I lay for a while before finally drifting off… I thought of how Erik's temperament had changed suddenly as I sang that song…

I couldn't even remember why I had begun to sing that one part… I pondered the reasons, _"What if he remembered how I acted so compassionate to him then turned cold and sullen as I left him for Raoul?"_

That must have been it… The memories, they were haunting him. They were filled with the pain I have caused him, "My poor angel." I whispered as I drifted to sleep.

I awoke and looked to find Erik, my sweet angel, watching me as I slept. He walked over and sat next to me 'Good morning Mon ange, how are you?" he inquired now gazing at my hand.

"Oh it's fine." I lied, trying to hide the pain I felt as I raised up out of bed.

He raised one of his eye-brows in that questioning way telling me that he knew I was lying as he said, "It is sore, I see."

I looked down at it and raised my head up so that our eyes met, I was smiling, "You can tell?"

"We read each others minds obviously." He smirked as he said this and cupped my sore hand gently in his hands.

I gently kissed him and saw the pain of yesterday vanish in his sapphire blue eyes.

He and I walked out of his bedroom and went to eat, for the first time, breakfast together.

He never took his eyes off me… He was so observant, so caring…

I knew deep inside him the kind angel and the fiery demon shared a body, shared a soul and at times the demon prevailed and at times he locked it away. I vowed right then, as soon as it occurred to me that no matter what happened I would never abandon my angel again. We finished breakfast and for the time being we sat and talked with one another.

Soon we began another singing lesson; my voice was clear once more and as I raised it, the clarity and power of soon overtook the entire music room. Erik stopped playing his organ and sat there just staring in awe; I began to blush once more and turned my head so he couldn't see.

"Christine…how?" that was all he could say; he had never been so speechless before.

I couldn't quite explain it myself…but something deep inside my heart, my soul began to whisper gently, echoed and I knew how to explain it.

_**Erik**_

She was so beautiful and the sound of her voice was amazing… I had never heard such beauty before.

I asked her how and she stood for a moment I could tell she didn't know herself. As I was about to say something she sang softly in the tune of a very familiar song (Learn To Be Lonely.)...

"_Angel of Darkness,_

_Your love and guidance,_

_Has made your angel's_

_Voice full of love and passion._

_I will not leave you._

_I'll always be true._

_Can you trust your angel?_

_Can you love me once again?_

_I don't know,_

_What is to come._

_All I know is I need you._

_Can we try? _

_My love for you won't die!_

_Angel of Darkness,_

_My love is endless. _

_Can you trust your angel?_

_The past was rough, but my heart is true._

_My Angel of Darkness,_

_Life can be hard,_

_But love will pull us through."_

All I could do was sit there and listen to the last reverberations of her song. I felt tears begin to slide down my face; I tried to hide them from Christine, but she as soon as she saw them, she walked over and sat beside me.

"Erik?" she said so softly and she embraced me in a comforting hug. She laid her head on my shoulder and said "Love is stronger than Pain... Our love is stronger than life."

She then kissed me so gently and so passionately that all the pain that I had been through was soon gone and all that was left was the love I felt for her.

I looked into her eyes which were glowing now with a strange, familiar fire.

I caressed his soft, angel-white face, moving a lock of her hair out of her eyes and said "Our love _is_ stronger than Pain."

She nodded and we sat for a long time, held in the comforting embrace until Christine had to leave for another rehearsal.


	9. Chapter 9 The Secret

_**Christine**_

We walked to rehearsal just Erik and I; we kissed as usual before we parted, he was warm and gentle. He called to me as I walked away, "I'll be watching mon ange." As I looked back to reply, he was gone. I smiled; I knew he would be watching. He had become very interested in this play ever since I had mentioned that the plot sounded like our relationship. I had become curious myself for I had not read the ending yet; I was eager to see what my clever angel had written.

The boy that played the present lovers role, whom I was too leave was around my age. I could hear him practicing behind the curtain. He was fair for a beginner; I had yet to see his face. He is shy I had been told and he will show his face to you at our first performance.

While practicing, my mind wandered off. I began thinking of the other role in the play, the old lover's role. I wondered _"Had Erik written himself a part? Last time he killed a man just to be able to sing with me..." _I wasn't too worried though even though the man that was supposed to play that part hadn't showed up _once_ at the rehearsals. He too had stage fright they told me and said that he would practice alone until the first performance, as the other man will, and he will show his face at the first performance.

The thought lingered for a while but I quickly brushed it away as my solo came.

It was the hardest part in the entire play. The woman, Lucie, was to be singing to the man she returned to after all those years. The notes soared higher than most sopranos could even reach, but it surprisingly came easily to me. I cleared over the highest notes leaving all who were listening in total silence as the sound echoed throughout the theater. As I finished, applause from everywhere was I all I could here; everyone within earshot was cheering.

I felt my face begin to blush and as I looked around at them all, something distant caught my eye. I saw a figure... A shadow... in Box 5... The figure was applauding as well as all who were around... "Erik." I whispered.

As soon as I said that, the figure vanished; I knew it was him. Rehearsal was soon over and I went to meet with my beloved angel and walk home.

"You did well mon ange." He said as he grasped my hand and we began to walk back home.

As our eyes met, the fire in his grew strong and burned sapphire blue.

"Do you really think so?" I asked unsure if he truly meant it...

"Of course... I have never lied to you and I never will." He now had a serious look on his face.

I bowed my head when he said this; I didn't want to see the remembrance of what I did to him show in his eyes. "I know." I replied now wishing I hadn't asked. "I was just unsure."

He stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders so that our eyes met and he said "Christine? What is wrong? You are not yourself..."

His eyes questioned me; they searched my eyes for the answer but with no luck.

I sighed and said, "I guess... I'm just nervous... The play is tomorrow and I haven't even seen the new performers... I'm just worried... That's all."

"I understand... Don't fret though mon ange... Do not worry. Everything will be fine." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

His embrace reassured that whatever I may face, as long as I had Erik, I would get through it. We stood for a while, savoring the comforting feeling of the embrace.

Then we started, once again, to walk, hand in hand, home.

_**Erik**_

Christine was nervous I knew, but there was something else... Something deeper...That was bothering her. I was curious of it; I hadn't realized though that maybe it was because of the fact that she had not met any of the others... There was a reason for this though... a purpose for her not meeting the other performers... A secret I had to keep from her... If she knew... (sighs) I don't think she would play her part the way she should... The way I want... The way I need her too...

I recommended she go to bed right after she has eaten... She looked very pale.

I lay with her till she drifted off then I kissed her gently and whispered as I shut the door, "You will soon know mon ange... The truth will be clear to you very soon."

The day of the play had come... She awoke that morning, feeling a little better, but still nervous...

"It will be fine... You will be perfect mon ange, as always." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me.

She turned to me, our eyes locked, and her lip quivered as she spoke.

"Erik... If you say I will be fine..." she sighed heavily... "Then it must be true." She smiled and gently kissed me... Her trust in me had grown greatly since the day she returned to me... I just hoped that she would still have that trust in me after this play... I hoped... "Well mon ange, you must pre-pare. It will not be long till curtain time." I told her as I grasped her hand and I walked her to her dressing room. She nodded. We kissed goodbye as always and I left my sweet mon ange... before I left though she called out to me softly and asked, "Will you be watching?"

I smiled and replied, "I wouldn't miss it." I walked off; I was about ready to kill myself, _"Am I really going to go through with this?"_ I questioned myself. "_I must... If I do not...Oh God I don't want to even consider it." _I went to the lair to pre-pare for the play.

_Soon, Mon ange, you will understand. Soon all will be clear. _


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth is Revealed

**_Christine_**

I was extremely nervous... I still could not pin-point exactly why. I knew it had something to do with the past... I was extremely worried. Meg could tell; she walked over and gave me a hug as she said, "Don't worry Christine... You will do fine; it's natural. Everyone feels this way when they are doing something they haven't done in a while."

I gave her a weak smile. It obviously wasn't enough for her because she continued, "Christine... You will do perfectly, as you always do... Trust me." She smiled and lifted my bowed head up so she could see my eyes; they were welling up with tears... Oh how I hated crying in front of her...

I smiled as best I could and it had to be good enough because Mrs. Giry opened my door and cried, "10 minutes everyone! 10 minutes till curtain time!"

I hurried and finished my hair and made sure everything was in order. I then walked to the stage and found my place; I was so nervous I felt faint, but I kept my composure. I knew I had to do this; I had come to far not to... "I must. I must... for Erik." I whispered to myself.

It was soon time for the curtain to open and the show to go on.

_**Erik**_

I found myself blindly walking through what was to be done before the performance. I finished the last things I had to do with only a few minutes to spare. I stopped for a moment to think of anything else that was needed to be done... I could not think of anything... If there was anything it had to wait because I did not have much time left.

I ran to Box 5 and waited for curtain time. I was almost as nervous as Christine was; I seated myself regained whatever sense I had and thought for a while... I was debating if I was going to do this... But as soon as Christine came upon the stage I knew it must be done.

_**Raoul**_

I sat in my normal box and waited for Christine to go on... She was so beautiful tonight. Her voice made everyone melt into the words; I knew I must do something... I could not live without her.

She has been poisoned by a beast she _thought _she loved. Stolen from me... Taken from the man whom loved her more than life itself. Her vision has been blurred by this man, but soon she will see clearly. "It will soon be time; the truth will come soon Little Lotte. You will see." I whispered.

_**Christine**_

The final song was soon coming. The last song was sung by all three characters and Lucie was too choose whom she loved... "Down Once More I go." I breathed as the curtain opened. When the curtain lifted, I did not find the men I was to be singing with. I found two figures, they began to sing. They were a blur to me at first. It soon became clear to me though who they were.

"Erik? Raoul?" I breathed as the two figures began to sing. I was shocked. I looked in the boxes that the two usually sat in too find them empty. I knew it was them... The reason I was nervous about this play was because it was the same plot as that fateful night I left my angel. "But why?" I questioned myself. "What was Erik doing?" "Oh my god..." I breathed... They both knew and now I knew what they were going to do.

This night will change all of Paris... It will not just be a play; it will be a Revolution... the final battle in the war of Love.


	11. Chapter 11 The Final Encore

_**Christine**_

This was the point of the performance in which all three characters were to sing. I still had not seen the other performers... This worries me. They had sung at different times and as soon as I sang one part, I was rushed back stage to change and put on a different dress of some sort. So I never saw them, frankly I didn't even know if they existed.

I stepped out on the stage and began to sing, for I was the starter of this scene.

As I finished my lines I heard a familiar voice rise from the other side of the stage.

Oddly, when I noticed whom I was singing with, all the people in the audience began to gasp and shriek, and a few women fainted. Erik began to sing his lines soon after Raoul did too and I did my part. The song was so familiar and yet so new... (Erik sings to the tune(s) of Wandering Child/ Angel of Music and **_will_** sing Point of No Return)

Erik was after me; his voice was so sweet and gentle.

**Erik**: "_Angel of Music, I have found you. You are alone no more_!

_Angel of Music, do not leave me. Stay with your true Angel._

_My Angel of Music, do not fear love. Stay by my side, don't stray! Angel of Music, it is your choice. Once more it's time to choose."_

He walked over to me and grasped my hands as he sang this. He then spun me around gently held me close to him and as he finished, gently let go of me. I walked away from him... It was like Don Juan all over again... Except for Raoul, _that was new_... I looked at Erik; his eyes were burning with the fire I distinctly remember. So blue, ever burning, everlasting.

"_Why was he doing this? What is happening?"_

Then Raoul sang his part... I turned my face away from my beloved Angel for Raoul's voice carried fond memories of the rooftop; that fateful night. His voice was so sad and yet full of anger. (He sings to the tune(s) of All I Ask of You and he will sing to The Point Of No Return.)

**Raoul**: "_Christine can you see it. He holds you spell bound. Please, my Little Lotte, oh I wish you could see. Will you leave this nightmare and return to me?! Please my Little Lotte, do not walk so blindly._

_I will save you from this living nightmare. Let me show you what life can be. Let me love you and lead you from darkness. Can't you see there is no other way? Christine, please come back to me._

His voice lulled me back to the roof top, where we shared our first kiss. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders as he sang; he then looked at me as if he were waiting for me to finish the song with him. I turned away from him and walked to stand center-stage; I began to sing my part as I realized that we were still performing. (Christine sings to the tune(s) of Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, The Point Of No Return, and Learn to Be Lonely.)

**Christine**:_ We were once young lovers. Life it seemed so perfect. _

As I sang that I faced Raoul.

_Then my life changed for a reason. I had to find my Angel. _

I turned and began to walk towards Erik who now had his eyes locked on me; they were glowing even brighter now.

_I am sorry my dear Raoul, _

I sang as I stopped and looked back at him.

_I'm sorry I caused you pain. But it is true that I do, love my angel so. It is time for you to finally see, that I am home. My love for him has no end. I MUST LET YOU GO!!! _

I had walked back over to Raoul grasped his hands in a final goodbye and slowly walked back to center stage.

Then the final part had come... All three voices would sing as one.

**Erik and Christine**: _Past The Point Of No Return. The Final encore!!! The truth has at last been unveiled!!!_

_Our Love is ever lasting!_

We sang to each other now locked in the embrace of the fire that lives inside us both.

_We shall not weaken. It is time for us all to move on! WE'VE PAST THAT POINT AND LIVED ON!!!_

We sang both of us now looking at Raoul... he was stand awe struck.

Erik and I let go for a moment as Raoul began to sing; we soon joined in.

**Raoul**: (chorus part)_ Christine so it's down to this. I can not leave you. You have taken my heart!_

He sang as he walked towards me.

**Christine:** _Raoul if you would Listen, and please dismiss this. It is best that you leave me be!_

He grasped my hands at this point and our eyes met. I tried to pull away... I tried to fight it, but with no luck. When I sang my line, his eyes filled with hurt.

**Christine**: _I've past the Point of No Return. _

I sang letting go of his hands, turning my head away and walked back towards my angel.

**Erik:** (chorus part) _Raoul, she has told you and that is the truth. Now please forget and find another love. She is happy can't you see. She has belonged to me so go and forget all that you've seen. _

_Erik walked over to me, stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders as he sang._

**Christine: **_(chorus part) Raoul please forgive me. And now you have seen, that I am loved and safe from harm. Raoul it is not easy, but please believe me. I love him and he too loves me. I was taken from the start. I did not mean to steal your heart, so take it back and leave us be!!!_

**All (Erik, Christine, and Raoul.): **_Past The Point of No Return_

_The final encore!_

Erik: _She is home and is safe with me!_

Raoul: _It is done! I lost Little Lotte!_

Christine: _The war is won and you must leave!_

**Erik and Christine: **_We've Past the Point of No Return._

Erik and I were now held in the embrace as we sang the final line just like in the end of Point of No Return. Raoul bowed his head and tear-drops fell and hit the stage floor. He then did something I would never expect. Something drastic in a final attempt to win me back I suppose, but the aftershocks of it would kill him in the end... literally.

Raoul pulled out a gun. He had a blood thirsty look in his eyes; they burned red. I couldn't believe what he was about to do.

He aimed at my beloved Erik and fired.


	12. Chapter 12 The Pain and No Mercy

_**Christine**_

"Erik!" I cried as the bullet sped towards him. I pushed him out of the bullets path I don't know how but I managed somehow. I felt the impact of the bullet as it hit my left side barely missing all my vital organs. The only problem I was now faced with was blood loss. I looked at Erik as I fell to the stage floor. The people in the audience began to scream and dash out of the Theatre. Soon I felt myself begin to slip away; I fought as hard as I could. I felt Erik rush to my side and gently lift my upper body off the ground and he cradled me as he spoke.

_**Erik**_

"Christine! NOOOO!!" I yelled as she fell to the floor. The look on her face was horrifying. Blood began to stain her beautiful white dress; her face was now ghost white. I rushed to her side; she was bleeding heavily. Andre and Firmin frantically ran up on the stage and knelt beside her. Raoul just stood there shocked I suppose, still holding the gun... "He needs not to run off." I growled to Andre. I could feel the rage building inside me. He shook his head and told one of the policemen to seal all exits.

"Christine? Please hold on." I told her, tears welled in my eyes. "I just found you." I whispered. "I love you." I kissed her gently. She looked up at me; she was trying to hold on. She sang to me very softly her voice was dieing. She mustered all the strength she had left to sing, "_Anywhere you go let me go to. Erik Oh, I Love you too." _She then lost consciousness.

"Take her. Stop the bleeding, please! Don't let Mon ange die. I love her." I pleaded to Andre and Firmin. They nodded and Andre said "Yes, we know." They then gently lifted her and then quickly and gently whisked her off stage.

I then rose up from the pool of blood on the stage floor where Christine had lay. I then turned and faced Raoul whose face was white as ivory. I felt the fire inside me burn like a raging volcano; when I spoke to Raoul my voice filled with anger and I could hear the intensity of it flood the theatre.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Madame Giry grabbing Meg and running her out of here I could hear her say, "Meg we must go to Christine! Raoul will be dealt with." Meg was crying but she listened to her mother and they ran off to Christine.

"It is time! You have crossed the line! It ends here!" I said as my voice boomed across the stage... Shaking Raoul from his daydream.

He looked at me and said, "Yes it is time. No more pain will be caused to Christine."

He reached for his gun. I acted quickly; I hit a lever that sent him falling into the black abyss of my lair... the gun slid across the floor to me and I gently slipped into a pocket in my cloak. I then ran to an entrance to my lair and went to finish the battle_. "Hold on Mon Ange. Hold on."_

I could feel Christine struggling to stay alive. Our minds, feelings, and our souls were one. I felt everything she did; the pain drove me. It made me faster, stronger, and filled my soul with rage; I had to act quickly. I must finish this for no more pain shall come to my sweet ange. I would make sure of it.

I entered the area where Raoul had fallen I could hear him breathing very fast and heavily. He was in the room of mirrors now. It had been located under the ball room, but after the little incident that had happened there I decided to move it; I picked a perfect spot. He was spinning in circles, waiting for me to pop out... I used this to my advantage. I soon had him running blindly through the darkness of the catacombs. He tripped several times and when he looked back for the third time and saw nothing, he slowed down, and then finally stopped. He turned to look in the direction from where he had come panting heavily. When he turned around I was standing there; I startled him. He fell back wards and began to run once more.

"You can not hide! You are a rat in my maze for I am everywhere! You can not win! You can not avoid me forever!" I yelled letting my voice fill him with fear.

"It won't be long now." I said now with an evil smile crossing my face. "You should have left us alone. Christine was happy and now... NOW YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!!!!" I screamed as I dropped in front of him. I kicked him into the main room of my lair where I my boat was usually docked.

"You tried to kill her you bastard" I cried as he tried to stand. I punch him and knocked him to the ground. I heard him moan as he tried to stand.

"And you may have succeeded." I continued.

I picked him up by his collar and whispered to him, "If you really loved her, you would have let her go as I did. You would have let her be happy; you wouldn't have been so selfish and did anything to get what you wanted. Well you see how well that has worked." I said inches away from his face.

He would not open his eyes as I let go of him. He struck at me and missed; I caught his hand and bent it back breaking his wrist and his fore arm. He cried out in agony; I let go of his arm and he fell to his knees. I then got out the gun that I had put in my cloak and held it in my hands.

"You demon... DAMN YOU TO HELL!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!! I cried as I shot him right in his stomach.

I watched as his face turned white as he plummeted to the ground once more; he had just stood up from the last time he had fallen.

He would die slowly now.

"Now you know the pain and suffering Christine is going through and it's all because of you." I said binding his hands behind him. I made him stand and walked him to a secluded room and chained him to a metal bar. I left him with these final words,

(It is sung in the tune of Learn to Be Lonely.)

"_Raoul your selfishness has made you heartless. You should have listened. Now you'll die pained and alone. She tried to warn you, now it's the cold truth. You harmed her, and now you will pay the price._

_You should have left and never returned, you only caused her pain. You thought of yourself. Of You AND NO ONE ELSE!!! _

_She lived in happiness. You should have had sense, enough to listen._

_You should have known that you would pay the price._

_If you cared,_

_you would have thought twice."_

I sealed the door and then dashed blindly to Mon ange. Tears began to stream down my face as I whispered these words to myself and to anyone who would listen, "Please God, let her live. I just found her. Don't make her pay for my sins. Please... save mon ange."


	13. Chapter 13 Life and Death

_**Erik**_

I ran as fast as I could to Mon ange... I wasn't entirely sure where she was at, but it didn't matter. I could feel where she was; I guess that's how I soon found her. "Thank God." I breathed as I saw her; she was still alive but very pale though.

"How is she?" I asked Madame Giry who had a solemn look on her face.

"She is stable... for now." She said as she bowed her head.

Her daughter gasped when she saw me. I could hear her whisper, "Le fantome." I saw her staring at me and I gave her a half smile before I walked over to Christine.

Madame Giry gently lifted the blanket they had laid over her to reveal the wound. There was blood covering her dress and a tear where the bullet entered. "My poor, sweet ange." I said as tears streamed down my face while I grasped her fragile hands in mine. The bleeding had stopped though and after an hour or so she regained consciousness.

When she opened her eyes, she looked around at us, frightened. She tried to sit up, but the pain shot through her and I gently laid her back down.

"Erik?" she asked.

"Yes mon ange, I'm here. It's fine; you are safe now." I said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. "I remember vaguely; it's all a blur." She said; her eyes told me she was exhausted but she would not rest till she knew what had happened.

So I told her; when I finished, tears began to pour down her face.

"Is it over now? Is he..." she began to sob now and it broke her speech.

"Yes mon ange it is over. I'm afraid I did what I did because...if I did not..." I sighed heavily and then went on, "he would have killed me, then... He would have come for you." I said after a short moment.

I caressed her face gently with my hand, she took my hand in hers when I said, "I have one question for you though." She nodded as a signal for me to continue. "You risked your life for me... Why?" I whispered.

She smiled and began to blush very faintly and aid, "Love is stronger than Pain."

I smiled at this and said, "But our Love is stronger than Life." She smiled and her cheeks grew even redder.

"You must rest now mon ange... We will talk once you have regained your strength." I kissed her gently and soon she dosed off, still grasping my hands in hers.

I looked at Madame Giry and all that were in the room. They were silent; their eyes were locked on me. I suppose they never thought that I could be loving, kind, caring, or have any feelings at all.

I slept beside my angel that night and woke with her in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14 A New Life Ahead

_**Christine**_

I awoke the next morning, very disoriented I suppose. I looked around my dressing room to see no one but Erik lying on the floor by my side: I smiled as I gently stroked his hair. As I did pain shot through me. I lay back in my bed for a moment till it stopped hurting: I woke Erik as I did this.

"What's wrong mon ange?" he said as he saw the pain in my eyes.

"I'm fine now... Do not worry. I'm just a little sore." I said half lying; I didn't want him to worry too much about me, but that was near impossible. The pain was excruciating at times but I managed.

His eyes were locked on me now, reading every little thing that popped into my head and seeing every feeling that I feel.

"You're in pain." He said his eyes filling with sadness and remembrance of what had happened.

"You can tell..." I said as I turned my face away from him.

He gently tilted it back to him and said, "Christine, you can feel how I feel right?"

I nodded to this, oddly enough I could feel everything he felt.

"Then I feel everything you feel. How did you think I found you last night? He asked. "No one had told me where you were at... I... found you because I could feel where you were at... Odd isn't it?" He said as his gorgeous blue eyes began to burn sapphire blue.

"A little... If you think about it though, it really isn't. Love I suppose is full of surprises." I said.

He began staring at me intently; I felt myself begin to blush under his gaze. He smiled when he saw this.

He kissed me then ever so gently. The pain began to melt away and all that was left was him. He looked at me then, with his eyes still burning sapphire blue, and said, "Let's go home." He then picked me up ever so gently and we were gone.

**_2 Months Later_**

"Christine? Where are you it is almost time." cried Meg as she ran into the dressing room I was in.

"Hold on I'm almost finished... Meg? Are you ready to see?" I asked now, nervous as hell.

"Yes please I have to see it!" She said very excited.

I opened the door slowly to reveal my wedding dress. It gleamed of white and was soft as angel hair.

"Oh Christine," she gasped, "It's beautiful. You look as if you're an angel sent from God."

I began to blush... It would soon be time for that final walk alone to my beloved Erik.

I wondered if he was as nervous as I was; I think he is probably worse; I smiled at this. "He was right." I thought aloud.

"What?" asked Meg.

"Oh nothing, it's about time." I said rising up from my seat and taking one last look at myself in the mirror.

"Oh dear God, time has slipped away so quickly! I must go get the veil and flowers." She cried as she hugged me and ran off. Before she shut the door she added, "I'll be back with them in a moment." Then she was gone and I was left alone in my dressing room.

My mind began to wander a little but I was ever vigilant of the time and for Meg to return. I sat in a chair by a vanity. Looking in the mirror; I sat for a few minutes in complete silence, dreaming of what tomorrow might be like.

Then something woke me from my daydream, it wasn't Meg though. It was faint murmur at first, then it grew stronger and clearer. It was a voice, but not the voice of my beloved Erik. I couldn't pin-point exactly whose voice it was or what it was saying.

Whom ever the voice belonged to, none the less, it was singing. The song sounded so familiar, so sweet. It took a moment but it became clear: I couldn't believe though whose it was.

"Raoul?" I whispered as I turned and looked around the room. The voice grew louder. I became frightened at this. I sat still for a moment, telling myself, _"He's gone. It's your imagination. There is no one there."_ I bent my head into my hands, running those words over and over in my head trying to make the voice go away.

I began to shake as the air had grown chilled and full of sadness. The voice was becoming deafening; it surrounded me and soon overtook me. I was trying to fight it.

Suddenly, the voice stopped and the air grew still. I then I felt gentle yet strong hands grasp my shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15 He's Alive

_**Erik**_

I paced throughout church... I was so nervous I felt as though I was going to explode. I saw the young Giry girl, Meg I believe her name is, run down the hall carrying the veil and flowers for Christine... I grabbed a glass of water and sat for a moment.

I wondered if Christine was as nervous as I was... Suddenly I felt something was different... A sudden chill had made its presence known in the air... I thought it was just me because I was so nervous and that the water I was drinking had chilled me, but that theory soon changed. I then saw the young Giry girl run down the hall towards her mother; she had a frantic look on her face. I watched as she told her mother something... She spoke to quietly for me to hear. That signaled me something was wrong.

Her mother gasped, putting her hand to her mouth as she slowly turned and looked at me. Her daughter was at the point of crying.

Madame Giry turned to her, hugged her, and told her something and then her daughter ran off. After her daughter left, Madame Giry slowly walked over to me.

"What has happened?" I asked, the nervousness grew inside me and now it was joined by the horrid feeling, worry.

"Erik... I..." She stammered in her French accent; she then stopped and took a few deep breaths before she continued. "I don't know how to tell you this but..." She looked up at me then; her hands were trembling.

"Just say it... What has happened?" I asked, I felt the anxiety building inside her and me.

"It's Christine... She's... She is missing." She finally said.

Shock over took me. I saw Madame Giry step back as I heard a crash, but I did not pay attention for now I was running... Where I did not know...

The crash I was told was from where I had dropped my glass off water and it had shattered.

_**Meg**_

I was terrified and was kicking myself for what I had done. _"I shouldn't have left her alone!"_ I screamed at myself in my mind.

My mother had told me to find Andre' and Firmin and tell them that Christine was missing. She told me that they knew what to do... I stopped for a moment and thought aloud, "How will they know what to do? They barely know how to run an Opera House."

I began running once more, pushing the thought away and soon found myself outside the Opera Populair.

I burst through the doors and ran to their office.

I banged on the office door, not waiting for someone to say come in, I threw the door open. I did not find them. I was about to leave when I noticed a note on their desk.

It had an insignia on it. It was a bullet. It looked like one from a pistol. I slowly opened the letter and read its contents. It looked like it was Andre's handwriting.

_**To whomever,**_

_**We have found him and nursed him back to health. He was near death. We did this so he would take her and kill the demon that lurks in this Opera House. **_

_**Please understand we did this only to make things better.**_

I gasped as I read it, almost dropping the paper... "No it can't be... Oh God." I said. My hands began to shake as I folded it up as best I could and quickly ran back to the church... "Heaven help them. Save them all." I breathed.


	16. Chapter 16 Terror Has A New Face

_**Erik**_

We finally came to Christine's dressing room door and found it half open. I peered inside to find no one.

"Christine?" I called but did not hear a reply. I soon began to search the room. After about 10 minutes I knelt down on the floor, tears streaming down my face. Madame Giry came and put her hands on my shoulders. Just as we were about to leave, I noticed something in the seat of a chair. It glimmered and was about the size... of a ring.

I picked it up and held it in my hands. I caught some odd smell though floating in the air. It was a peculiar smell; as soon as I was about to say something to Madame Giry, her daughter burst through the doors. She was shaking. She held out her hand and in it was a piece of parchment. As soon as she did, she said, "Oh mother that smell it's so horrid. I feel..." that's all she said before she fell to the floor; her mother bent down beside her.

"Meg!?" Madame Giry cried.

"Chloroform." I said. "That is the smell and _someone_ has used it."

"What do you mean chloroform?" asked Madame Giry.

"It's a chemical that if breathed in will cause you to faint." I said as I began to read the note.

"You don't think that..." she began but put her hand over her mouth as she saw the fire in my eyes turn red. "Oh God."

"He's alive." I said dropping the paper.

"Who?" she asked.

"It's him mother." said Meg, as she came around. "They brought him here to take her and to kill you." She said as she pointed to me.

"Erik... what..." she sighed and then continued. "What do I need to do?" Madame Giry asked as she and Meg rose from their feet.

"Find the two rats... I'll find Christine and finish him." I said as I began to leave.

"But how do you know where she is at?" she inquired.

"I know... but I must first get what I need from the Opera House; I _will_ find her. I will end this war." I said now letting the anger boil over me and fill me with strength.

"Good Luck...Save her!" She called.

_She wouldn't have to worry about that. I will finish this demon from the lowest levels of hell once and for all and bring mon ange back._

_**Christine**_

I awoke in a strange place. I sat up, my head throbbing and my side killing me. I looked around to see but a figure standing on the far side of the room.

"Erik?" I asked.

"No." replied the voice; the sound frightened me. _This _voice was full of hatred.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked, my hands beginning to tremble as I felt an eerie chill pass through me.

"It is me Little Lotte." The voice said as it stepped in to the light; the voice had become very quiet and gentle.

"Raoul?" I said becoming utterly furious.

"Yes Little Lotte it's me." He said as he smiled and gently caressed my face.

I turned my head away from him. I then, feeling the anger inside me over power and soon take me over, said in a vicious tone, "Why did you bring me here!?"

My eyes locked on him; he seemed shocked by my tone of voice.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he said as he walked away; he then stopped and turned to face me. A smile came across his face; it was not one of his soft, warm, gentle smiles though; it was filled with anger and hatred. It was more of a smirk than a smile.

He spoke once again but his voice was not gentle any more. "Your mind is still poisoned." he said. His voice made me shudder; he terrified me. I began to feel my hands shake even worse.

"I'm tired." I said, lying so he would leave me alone.

"Oh, of course... Please rest Little Lotte.' He said his voice becoming gentle once more.

I lie down once again and shut my eyes, pretending to sleep. In my thoughts I was praying, _"Please hurry Erik. I need you."_


	17. Chapter 17 The Final Battle

_**Erik**_

I found a horse on my way down the church steps and "_borrowed_" it from who I'm not sure, but it did not matter. My mind was focused on one mission "Find Christine and kill Raoul." As I came upon the Opera Populair, I jumped off the horse and entered the back way to my lair. I dashed to my desk and pulled a lever revealing my finest swords, daggers, masks, and guns. I put a pistol in my cloak and a dagger as well; I put my finest swords in its sheath and then picked out a mask. It was no ordinary mask though. It was of the finest porcelain. It gleamed as I put it on; it was white as ebony and it covered the right side of my face.

As I slipped it on, I grabbed the final item I needed before I left, my cloak. I soon made my way down the steps of the opera house, found the horse, which was an Arabian black stallion if I do recall, which I had "_borrowed_" and was headed to Christine.

I wasn't entirely sure where I was going. All I knew is that Christine needed me and I was coming for her. I could here her voice singing to me as I rode; I followed its sound.

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

I turned a corner to find that I was headed to the old Opera House that was here before the Opera Populair was built; It was crumbling from age. I got off the horse and cautiously walked up the steps and entered the building. As I began walking down one of its corridors, Christine true voice became audible. She was talking to someone. Anger and utter terror lingered in her wavering voice.

I then heard a scream of terror and it sent chills through me. I burst open the doors to find Christine lying on the floor sobbing, the palms off her hands bleeding. She was clutching her side, where she had been shot.

"You bastard!" I said letting the anger once again flow through me and I ran and knelt by Christine's side.

"So glad you could come." Raoul said as he steeped into the light; he had a mischievous smirk on his face.

His voice confused me for a moment. I wasn't sure if it was him till he stepped into the light; he looked the same. His eyes though were full of hatred and burned blood red. His face was pale and his hair was turning white at the ends. His voice sounded hollow and it echoed throughout the room as he turned around and began to walk to a mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"_I had rather hoped that you would come, and now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night." _He sang.

He spun around and said, "Isn't that odd though. Now it's my turn to play your role, only this time," he said as he walked over to me and got inches away from my face. "I'm not going to let her go."

I jumped up in an explosion of anger from where I was kneeling and knocked him backwards in the process. I unsheathed my sword and sliced at him, barely missing. He grabbed a sword off of one of the walls and came at me.

He drove hard and fast at me. He soon had knocked my sword out of my hands; he kicked me to the ground. As he did, my gun flew out of my cloak. He saw it and kicked it out of my reach towards Christine who was still lying in agony on the floor, her dress stained with red hand prints, as she watched us fight in horror.

He then took a gun out of his belt loop and cocked it. He then aimed at my heart and said, "Don't worry she will be will be taken care of." That mischievous smirk turned into an evil smile as I shut my eyes and heard a BANG!!!


	18. Chapter 18 Perfect Ending,So They Think

_**Erik**_

I opened my eyes to find Raoul standing their awe struck. He was still holding the pistol in his hand, but he would not move. I could hear him trying to say something but he could not speak. Then that's when I saw the blood gushing from a bullet wound to his heart.

He staggered backward as I heard a soft voice singing,

_Past the Point of No Return,_

_No going back now._

_The time has come for me to let you go._

_Past all thought of right or wrong._

_You should have listened._

_Now you are nothing but a memory._

**Erik**_ We've Past the Point of No Return._

I stood up to find Christine holding a smoking pistol, which was aimed at Raoul who was now falling to the floor.

She fell into my arms sobbing. I held her tightly as I heard a quiet voice then from behind me. I turned to find Raoul lying in a pool of blood. He said very faintly, "_Say you'll share with me one Love, one Lifetime_." He then extended his hand towards Christine in some odd feeble attempt to somehow win her back. That' when my beloved angel sang, "_Little Lotte is no more_." (_We've Past the Point of No Return_.) She then took my arm and we walked out of that dreadful place together.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

_**Erik**_

I was again pacing the halls of the church. I was more anxious this time than he ever was before. As I sat down in a phew near the alter, I saw Meg run out and tell her mother something. Her mother then ran up to me. Now I was filling with fear and my hands were shaking. _"What if something has happened?" _These types of thoughts flew around in my mind.

"Erik... It is time." She said smiling.

I sighed in relief and made my way up to the alter to stand. Christine walked into the room and began to make her way to the aisle; she was so beautiful. My glorious angel glowed. I swear there was an aura of light surrounding her. She was so happy; she smiled and tears of joy were flowing down her cheeks. Before I knew what had happened, we were married. After the wedding, we were home at last.

_**Christine**_

My wedding day was as perfect as it could have been. I was so happy. Finally we were married. After the wedding we made our was home.

"So Mrs. Destler, are you hungry?" Erik asked.

"_Mrs. Destler?"_ I thought. _"Mrs. Christine Destler."_ _That would take some getting used to but I liked the name._

"No." I replied. "I just want to go to bed." I said smiling.

He carried me to his bed and laid me down gently.

"Good night." He said and he kissed me gently and began to walk off.

I grabbed his hand and my eyes explained everything. "Let's take down the walls tonight." I said and I gently grabbed his mask off his face. For a moment I feared he was going to be angered by this but he took it from my hands and gently laid it on a table next to his bed.

He lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. That feeling I will never stop loving. I soon fell asleep in my beloved angel's warm arms.

_**2 Years Later**_

I awoke to crying and looked around our bedroom to see my sweet Erik rocking our son; I sat up and smiled at him.

"Look what you did Charles. You woke your mother." He said in a soft voice.

I walked over and stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid his head against mine and we stared at Charles for a moment.

Erik then laid Charles down as he had fallen back to sleep and he and I sat together and talked.

"He's acts so much like you." Erik said smirking. "He's just as persistent as you are."

"Well, look how far we've come because of my persistence." I said as I gently caressed his face.

He looked at me and his eyes asked the question before he could open his mouth.

"Yes." I said. "Everything is perfect and I wouldn't have life any other way. Without you, I'm broken. Remember?" I began to smile at this.

He looked at me, his eyes burning sapphire blue, and said, "Love is stronger than Pain."

"Our Love is Stronger than Life." I finished. He then kissed me and we lay back down.

**_Erik/Christine_**

_No matter what was to come, all I knew was that if we had each other, we would pull through._

**Somewhere on the outskirts of Paris:**

A voice far off in the distance screamed so loudly that no one could hear what it said...

"Est qui ce qu'ils pensent... La guerre a seulement juste commencé!"

("That's what they think... The war has only just begun!")


End file.
